Young love 2: The struggle
by KHfreak1992
Summary: SEQQUAL TO YOUNG LOVE. Kai has gone through so much for a 14 year old but will she be able to handle all the things the new year has to offer? [SxK] [NxC] sora kai nd nam's POV. 1st nd 2nd chap cock up, sozzzzzzzzzy.
1. Good morning

Young love 2: The struggle.

Chapter 2: Good morning.

**Kairi's POV.**

Life wasn't going bad at all. I had a wonderful family, great friends and the greatest boyfriend a girl could have. Me, mum and Patrick had been living life peacefully for a year now. I still had all my friends and Namine and me were even closer. Me and Sora had been together for almost a year and its going great! I'm in year 10 now, I was so excited. We had GCSE classes this year. (A/N: We choose the subjects we wanna do and only have classes in those subject but still av 2 do sci eng and math) I had chosen Art, Music, Drama, D.T, and P.E and of course was forced to do the core subjects. I couldn't wait for the classes.

I got ready as usual into my school uniform and washed and did my hair and make-up. Namine was going to knock for me soon. No sooner Nam had knocked at the door. I ran down and pulled her into a hug. Namine was my best friend and I loved her dearly. She had faced my life's biggest test with me and since then we were inseparable. All summer we were together, either going shopping or hanging out with Sora and Nam's boyfriend, Cloud. We went to loads of parties which was so fun. We had another party coming up soon, Rikku's birthday. It was going to be so fun.

"Excited?" I asked her.

"What about school? You must be kidding! Why are you?" I nodded. Her eyes widened at me. "You? Excited? About school? Your joking?"

"Nope. I get to do classes I want this year, and so do you!"

"Doesn't mean to have to be excited. I hate school, and you usually do!"

"Not this year." Her eyes widened again. I rolled my eyes at her.

I walked over to mum hugged her and said goodbye. She wasn't due in work until 9:30 this year for some reason.

"Have a good day."

"We will." Me and Nam said at the same time. We smiled at each other and left for school.

**Sora's POV.**

The alarm on my phone rang loud. I pulled up my head from my pillow and groaned at the damn thing that was still ringing. I picked it up and looked at the time. It was 7:00! Way too early! I threw the phone across my desk and put head back on my pillow. It started to ring again, it was my ring tone. That was odd. I grabbed it nd looked at the caller ID, Kairi. I answered it groggily.

"What? I'm still asleep!" I said groggily.

"Hey Sora! Get up! It's time for school!" She sounded too cheerful. I could hear Namine cracking up in the background.

"Oh whatever!" I hung up on the two laughing girls. I loved Kai but man she could be so annoying at times! I loved her for it though. My head flopped back onto my pillow and I was soon back to sleep.

**Kairi's POV.**

He hung up on me! It was time for my revenge! I giggled, I had an idea.

"What? What you thinking?" Namine asked between laughter.

"I'm gonna go wake him up. I'll meet you at school." I said as I waved goodbye and ran up to Sora's place.

I knocked on the door, his mum answered.

"Sorry Kairi he isn't up yet." She rolled her eyes at the direction of the stairs.

"May I try and get him up?" I asked. She nodded and let me in. I loved his family, they were so nice. His mum was the only one left in the house apart from the lazy bum upstairs! I ran up stairs to Sora's room.

I crept in slowly. He had gone back to sleep. I put my hand over my mouth to stop my laughter. I walked over and knelt down by his bed. I smiled and began to speak.

"Soooooooooora. Soooooooooooora." I whispered in his ear. He simply waved me away not even opening his eyes. He mumbled something.

"Go away mum, me and Kai are ice skating." I tried my hardest not to laugh. I suddenly had an idea. I looked in my bag and pulled out my beagle. I waved it in front of his nose. His eyes began to flutter open. He looked at me for a minuet and then realized it was me. He was so shocked he fell off his bed straight onto me.

"Morning Sora." I said cheerfully. He looked at me and smiled. He was on top of me, cutting off my breathing but I didn't care. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips and then got off of me.

"Morning Kairi. Uh…what are you doi…" I him off. I pointed at the time on his digital clock. He stood up straight grabbed his uniform and clean underwear and ran into his bathroom.

I sat on his bed and waited for him to come out. He looked so hot in the mornings. His hair was all messed, he looked so wild and he only wore pyjama trousers showing off his chest.

Sora soon came out of the bathroom ready to go. I got up and walked over to him, I was grinning now. I stopped half way, still grinning.

"Did we have fun ice skating?" I couldn't hold my laughter in. He turned bright red and grinned slightly at me. I was still laughing. He grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs. We left for school and was soon there.

We walked through the halls and somebody called me. I turned and was so shocked as to who I saw standing in front of me.

**YAY! WOOT! YL2 is here. I'm still gonna keep writing but it isn't gonna b a as good as this 1 I hope. Plz R&R. **

**Love Lisa, xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx. **


	2. An old face and a new face

**Hi! Soz I did a major cock up on chap 1 apparently. Dat was chap 1 nt 2, dis is chap 2. lol. Soz again. **

Young love 2: The struggle.

Chapter 2: An old face and a new face.

**Kairi's POV.**

I couldn't believe it! He came to my school! MY school! I ran up to him and hugged him tight.

"Roxas! What the hell are you doing here!" I said while hugging him. I stepped back and looked at him. He was wearing the Destiny Island CC uniform. He was at my school now! I smiled at him, no grinned at him.

"Well I'm in your school; wearing the school uniform…I'm fishing." I punched him on the arm playfully and grinned again. "Ow! Okay I'm a new student! Little slow this morning are we?" I glared playfully at him. I heard a cough behind me; I turned to see Sora with a very confused look on his face. I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to us.

"This is Sora, my boyfriend. Sora this is Roxas, one of my friends from Twilight town!" They shook hands. I could see jealousy in Sora's eyes.

"Ohhhhhhh…your Sora. Glad we finally met! When she came down to Twilight she couldn't atop talking about the mighty Sora!" I could feel my cheeks burning. I was going red. Sora was looking at me grinning. He pulled me close to his side from my waist and grinned at me and pecked a kiss on my cheek. "You two are cute!"

We were all disturbed by the bell ringing loudly through the corridor. We had to go to tutor base. I took Roxas to the office and Sora went to tutor base.

After getting all Roxas's things we headed for his tutor base to drop him off. He was a year older than me. I dropped him off and went on to my tutor base. I ran to my tutor base, I was soon on the floor. I really have a problem with bumping into people. I looked up a girl. She had dark brown hair that went up to her shoulders, she had deep brown eyes. She looked at me like she had just seen a ghost. I stood up and she was still staring at me weird.

"Uh…uh…Kairi Collins?" She said nervously. When I looked at her she was defiantly a year older.

"Yes?"

"Oh my god! It's really you!" She shouted as she flung her arms around me. I was so confused.

"D-do I know you?"

"Yes!" She pulled away and looked at me. They're was something so familiar about her. I felt like I knew her already. "I'm your big sister!"

**Sora's POV.**

I was getting kind of worried. We only had 5 minuets left of tutor time and she still wasn't back. Namine hadn't seen her either. I was still kind of not sure whether to be jealous or trust this Roxas guy. Namine knew who he was apparently. When she saw him she knew he was Roxas seeing as she had seen photos of him and Kairi from Twilight. That really wasn't helping. I just talked to Riku for the rest of the class and the buzzer soon went. Where was she!

**Namine's POV.**

I hadn't seem Kairi since this morning. I had seen her old friend Roxas and introduced myself and the others that were with me. Sora hadn't seen Kai either, this was worrying. She had hardly seen any of our other friends all summer she would have rushed back. Plus she wanted help in D.T from one of the girls in our class. She hadn't got her new diary or Timetable. If she didn't come in soon she would be totally screwed for the day and her classes.

Suddenly the buzzer went. It rang loud and clear in the class. Where the hell was she!

**BUM BUM BUM! I know I've got into the story rather quick but I couldn't leave you waiting! Plz R&R.**

**Love Lisa, xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.**


	3. New found sister

Young love: The struggle.

Chapter 3: new found sister.

**Kairi's POV.**

I couldn't have a sister! How? I must of heard wrong! I must have!

"I'm sorry…repeat that for me." I said with a shaky voice.

"I'm your big sister."

"No you must be mistaken. I'm an only child."

"Nope. I'm from Dad." I gritted my teeth at the mention of him.

"NO! HOW! I WOULD HAVE KNOWN BY NOW! YOU CAN'T BE!" I screamed as I began to run down the hall away from her. Tears were flooding my eyes. I ran my fastest down the empty corridors. I needed Sora and Namine.

How did he keep coming back? He had always been hanging over me like a shadow! I just want the sun to set finally so his shadow will leave me! Tears were still coming down my face as I ran. I could hear her calling me, she was chasseing me. The buzzer sounded down the empty corridors. It echoed loud, it slightly startled me. She was gaining on me.

I was so close to tutor base. I was stopped; she had ran in front of me. She was trying to regain her breath. She placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Don't you see it? I see it, you are my little sister. You must see it!" I looked at her, I knew she was right. I could see her, she was my sister. I could see she had my purple eyes, my nose. She even had the same rare hair colour as me. And the way she spoke, it might as well be me talking. I could see she also had some of dad's features. Like her mouth and face shape, they had my Dad written all over them. I looked up at her. I nodded with tears running down my cheeks. She smiled big and pulled me in and hugged me tight. I couldn't help but hug back. She was more than a big sister, she felt like a part of me. We pulled away and began to walk to the girls toilets. The year 7 ones were usually open for the little students.

We walked in and sat down on the sink basins.

"I don't even know your name?"

"Aerith Collins."

"How do you have dad's name?"

"My mum and he were married for a while till he left and met your mum. He left when he found that my mum was pregnant. He came back and made amends after your mum and he split."

"He isn't…here is he?"

"No…in prison where he belongs. That thing you did was so brave."

"Not really. More like panicing. And I couldn't have pulled it off without my friends."

"I'll have to meet them."

"Yeah, I have the world's greatest boyfriend."

"That's sweet."

"Oh my gosh! Does my mum know?"

"No…my mum has gone to her work to explain today."

"Okay."

"I need to go home then and so do you."

"How?"

"Family emergency."

We rushed back to mine and waited for mum to come home.

**Sora's POV.**

She still hadn't arrived. Namine was given Kairi's timetable and she had English first just like me. She wasn't in. She had just weirdly disappeared. I was really worried and I imagined Nam was too.

Break soon rolled around. I met up with Namine, Cloud and Riku. The others were off somewhere.

"Have you guys seen Kairi yet?" Namine asked, her voice sounded so concerned.

"Nope." Riku added.

"Nah." Cloud added.

"No." I added while looking at the floor. I was so worried. It'd be too embarrassing for them to see. "I'm gonna go look for her. Bye." I said as I began to walk off. Nam was calling after me. I didn't stop. She caught up to me.

"Hey, I'm coming with you! I wanna know where the heck she is!" She said as she walked beside me. I simply nodded as we walked up to the reception.

"Um, we're looking for Kairi Collins. Have you seen her?" Nam asked politely.

"Yes, she went home with her sister." She said to us. SISTER! When did she have a sister! We were both confused.

"I'm sorry…sister?" Nam said just as confused as me.

"Yes, they had a family emergency. Are you part of it in anyway?"

"Yes. We have to go and join them." I said. I was telling a lie to get out and I would get in so much trouble but I didn't care. She looked at Namine and Nam just nodded. She opened the door with the button under her desk and we ran out. We ran down the street to Kairi's place.

I was so confused. How the hell did she have a sister? If she didn't then why did they say she had a sister? I just kept running. We were almost there.

**Kairi's POV.**

Aerith was in the living room watching some TV. I had put it on while I went to phone my mum. I was almost to the phone when there was a loud knock at the door. I screamed when I heard it, I jumped out of my skin almost! I guess Aerith didn't hear me.

I walked over and opened the door. I was so shocked! It was Sora and Namine. I was still confused. I moved aside to let them in. They walked in.

"Uh he…" I was interrupted by a tight embrace Namine had put me in. I could hardly breathe. "N-Nam! L-let me go! I c-can't b-breathe!"

"Oh I'm sorry its just, we were so worried about you!" She said as she released her death grip of me.

I looked at Sora. His eyes had tears filling them. I looked him. I hated it when I saw him like this. He walked over to me, he was so close. He looked at me; he was so close I could feel his heart beat. He looked into my eyes. He grabbed my arms tight and pressed his lips hard against mine. I was a little taken back. He had never kissed me like this before. I returned the soft yet passionate kiss.

When he pulled away he pulled me in and hugged me tight. I hugged him back. We just stood there for what seemed like forever, just holding each other.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly.

"I was just so worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"I know."

He pulled away and smiled softly at me. I smiled back. I heard a fake cough from Namine's direction. I looked at her and smiled at her. She just rolled her eyes at me.

"Jeez, get a room!" She said as she leaned on the wall.

"Who asked you to watch?" (A/N: I know that part came from FFX-2. I love that game. I do not own FFX-2.) Sora said sarcastically to her.

"No one! I was trapped!" She said back to us.

"Oh, and just like when we went to see 'Mr and Mrs Smith' you and Cloud weren't making out so much more!" I shot back and smiled evilly.

"W-well…"

"Oh yeah! That's right! I remember! Me and Kairi had to rent it out when it came out on DVD because you two were making it so hard to watch!" Sora said as he grinned at her.

"Well…when you two rented it I bet you only saw 5 minuets!" She shot back.

"Whys that?" I asked, she was confusing me now.

"From all the making out you must have done!" Our faces went a light pink shade! She was right. That's not fair! Two against one and se still won! "Exactly!"

I had completely forgotten about Aerith. She walked in and looked at the three of us, she was very confused. But she wasn't as confused as Sora and Namine. They looked at me as if to say 'what the hell!'

"Who's this?" Aerith asked as she leant on the door frame.

"Oh right…Aerith this is Sora, my boyfriend and Namine, my best friend. Sora…Nam, this is Aerith…My sister." I said to the three of them. Aerith didn't seem so confused anymore but Sora and Namine were totally lost.

"Um…How!" Namine asked breaking the silence.

"W-well…"

**Hey guys and Gals! I know its taken me like forever to update but like I said I've had a lot of things going on, sorry. I know this isn't as good as YL1 but I hope for it to be more normal lifey likey sort of thingy. Lol. I'll make sure the end chaps are more exciting though trust me! I dunno whether I will do a 3rd sequel to this? Who knows? Ne'wayz…don't I just ramble on! Lol! Please R&R.**

**Love Lisa, xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**P.S If you've been reading Passion I'm going to update very soon. **


	4. The future doesnt scare me at all

Chapter 4: The future doesn't scare me at all.

**Kairi's POV.**

I took a deep breath and began to explain out situation. Sora and Nam's jaws seemed to have drop to the floor. Aerith just nodded while I explained.

After I finished I smiled at them. I wasn't sure if they'd buy it.

"Well…it's nice to meet you Aerith." Namine said to break the awkward silence.

"Thanks! Right back at ya!"

Sora hadn't said a word yet. He was probably in shock. He didn't seem to believe her I think. I glanced at him. He just leaned against the wall.

"How do we know you're not just leading him to us?" Sora asked finally. When he said 'he' I'm guessing he meant my Dad.

"Sora!" Me and Namine both said at the same time.

"No…he has every right to ask me that. He's just looking out for his girlfriend. I am not leading you guys to 'him'. I hate him just as much as you do. He left me and my Mum when I was born to live with Kairi's Mum. Then he came back to us when I was 12. After Kairi's Mum and he split. I hate him…a lot!" She interrupted.

"Alright then. Nice to meet you."

"Thanks."

**Sora's POV.**

I still wasn't sure but she seemed okay. Kairi looked and grinned at me. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. Aerith and Namine walked into the sitting room.

"I'm still gonna be kinda shifty around her just in case okay?" She smiled warmly at me and nodded. I kissed her fawhead and meshed my fingers with hers.

**Kairi's POV. **

I knew he'd still be on his defences but I didn't mind. I trusted her and I trusted him. It's not like he didn't like her.

We turned to walk into the sitting room when mum came through the door with another woman.

She had long brown hair and blue eyes, she looked like Aerith, must be her mum.

They walked in. Mum turned to see me and Sora. She must have been shocked that we were home. Aerith and Namine walked in. Mum looked more shocked.

"What are you kids doing home?" She asked. Aerith's mother's expression seemed to say the same.

"We came home to talk to you two. Namine and Sora just sort of showed up about 10 minuets ago." I said answering her question. She nodded and began to introduce everyone.

"Kairi this is Jane. She's Aerith's mother. Jane this is Kairi my daughter. This is her friend Namine and her boyfriend Sora."

"Howdy!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey!" Namine echoed.

"Hi!" Sora soon followed.

"Very nice to meet you all." She said sweetly.

Mum went to make some tea while I showed Aerith and Jane around the house. Sora and Namine were playing Mario karts against each other on the gamecube.

We went back down to the sitting room after the very short tour. Namine was just finishing off Sora.

"No! I demand a re-match!" Sora shouted at her.

"Sora you're just a sore loser! Just face that I beat you!"

"Never!" She rolled her eyes and sat in the large armchair. I t was really big and she isn't that tall so she could swing her legs freely when she sat down. I laughed at her and she threw a little cushion at me.

Sora sat down next to me. Mum came in with the tray of tea and coke. She also carried a small plate of biscuits with her. She sat on the other side of me.

"So…how is this whole thing going to work? We can hardly just leave it as it is now that they've met." Mum finally spoke. "Kairi, why don't the four of you go up stairs for a while? Me and Jane are going to be talking and you'll just get bored by it." I nodded and we all thudded up the small staircase.

We went into my room. I sat on my swingy desk chair and Nam leant on my desk while Aerith sat on a beanbag and Sora sat on my bed.

"What are we gonna do?" Aerith asked.

"Don't know…we could play video games or watch TV or…" I began.

"That's not what I meant." She interrupted.

"Hey whatever happens the future doesn't scare me at all!" I smiled at my new found sister. She smiled back. It was like she was a part of me. It was weird but It felt like I finally had all my family. It was nice. I was happy.

**Okay hi. **

**I know its real short but it had to be added. Please R&R.**

**Love Lisa, xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Party!

Chapter 5: Party!

**Kairi's POV.**

When we had returned back down stairs our parents told us the 'arrangements'. We would see each other at school, naturally, then on every Tuesday I'd stay over their house and on Wednesday Aerith would be over here.

School wasn't going bad at all. I didn't have BAD grades. Me and Sora were still together. I had strong relationship with Aerith and still was best friends with Namine.

The holidays seemed to be approaching faster than we thought. It was to be Christmas next month!

On a Wednesday me and Namine have art together for third period. We also have the class with Rikku, Uh…Riku, Rinoa and Selphie.

Me and Nam were talking about the usual. Boys, clothes and parties.

"So, any good parties coming up?" I asked her.

"Not that I know of."

Suddenly the chair in front of me which happened to be Rinoa's turned sharpish to face us.

"You two looking for a good party?" We nodded sharply. She smiled and began to tell us what she was talking about. "Well…you know Tifa right? In year 11?" We nodded. Of course we had! She had a repetitation for throughing the best parties! "Well she's having a MEGA party this Saturday! Should be a laugh, and she's invited everyone!"

Me and Namine grinned. It was settled…we were GOING to this party!

The week flew by and by Friday everyone knew about Tifa's mega party. We had all asked our parents and they had all given us the thumbs up to go!

It was Friday and as usual everyone was excited about the weekend.

Me, Sora and Riku sat in History class. It wasn't all bad; Sora seemed to like this class and actually paid attention. He sat at the front next to Rikku (seating plan) and me and Riku sat together at the back. Yuffie and Wakka sat on the next desk and some random guy on the other.

"So, Kai? You going to the party?"

"Hell yeah!" I said a little too loud. Lucky the teacher had gone to get some books. Everybody was looking at me now. Sora and Rikku were laughing at me while Yuffie and Wakka were looking very confused. "Yeah! And what are you losers looking at!" I shouted at the class. Everybody just turned back to their work.

Riku was laughing his head off while all this was happening. I turned and gave him a death glare and he instantly shut his trap. I couldn't help but smirk.

"I think there a guy in a coma, living in America on the tenth floor of a hospital who didn't quite hear you Kai." He said as he went back into laughing fits. I slapped him hard across the back of the head causing a loud slap noise. Sora, Rikku, Yuffie and Wakka all turned to see Riku holding his head in pain.

"What did you do to him Kairi?" Yuffie asked concerned. I looked up sweetly and batted my eye lashes at her.

"I didn't do anything. How could I have done?" I said sweetly. Sora had burst out laughing at this.

"Yeah! Right! You could have killed him if you wanted to!" He said between laughter. I glared at him playfully. I picked up my pink pencil case and lobbed it at his head.

It bounced off his faw head and hit the ground. He clutched his head and groaned in pain.

All the girls started to laugh at him sweetly.

"Kai! That hurt ya no!" He said as he removed his hand from his head.

"Love ya Sora!" I said sweetly again.

"I'll get you back, don't worry!" After he said that the teacher waltzed in and began the lesson.

The buzzer soon went. The teacher dismissed us row by row. She first dismissed the first row, which was Sora and Rikku's row. They walked out. Then it soon came to the back row and we all left the class room.

I walked out to find Sora gone so I just began to walk home.

As I was walking past the conservation area I felt somebody clutch my waist and put a hand over my mouth! I let out a muffled yelp and almost jumped out of my skin.

"Love ya too Kairi." I heard a male voice say behind me. He had slid his hand around my waist tight so I couldn't get out. I then replayed the words in my head. I could easily recognise the voice. Sora!

I turned my head sharply and saw Sora standing there laughing his head off.

"I told you I'd get you back." He said as he stopped laughing.

"That wasn't funny!"

"Sure it was! You should have seen your face!"

"It's not as shocked as yours is gonna be Sora Hikaru!" And with that I jumped on his back.

"GAH! Kai!" We both toppled onto the grass in laughter.

I was laughing pretty hard now. I didn't notice my hair had fallen over my eyes. I was lying on my belly while Sora was on his back.

He stopped laughing and so did I. We were still lying on the grass. He lifted his hand up to my face and gently swept away the hair from my eyes.

I smiled warmly and he returned the smile. I was almost melting at the sight of his smile.

He leant in and softly brushed his lips against mine.

We got up and began to walk home. We soon reached my flat. I kissed Sora and went indoors.

I said hi to mum and went up stairs. I turned on my stereo and played my Nickelback CDs. I played all the right reasons mostly seeing as it was my favourite.

I turned on my PC and logged onto MSN. I had one new e-mail. I opened it to see it was a massive chain about Saturday night's party.

_Dear Partiers. _

_I have had no choice but to move the party to tonight. It's all the same times and all. If you have friends going with you please phone and tell them. _

_Thanks, _

_Tifa. _

"Crap!" I said as I ran to go tell mum. She said it was all okay.

I then began to phone all my friends and tell them. They were all still aloud luckily.

"What are you gonna wear?" Mum asked me. What WAS I gonna wear?

"Oh crap!" I ran up to my room and began to tear apart my wardrobe.

I finally found something to my liking. I chose a grey vest top with a little silver guitar printed on it. I also chose a denim mini skirt and some black and grey stripped tights with some black knee high boots. I straightened my hair and put on a little make up.

Just as I finished the door bell rang. Namine, Selphie, Yuna, Yuffie and Rinoa said they were gonna come knock for me before we went.

I came down the stairs and greeted my friends.

Namine was wearing a black dress that went above her knees and some purple and black stripped tights with almost identical knee high boots as mine. (A/N: I know our style is kind of weird but hey! Like you said Heather its unique right! Lol!) She had a little make up on and had also straightened her hair.

Selphie wore a yellow mini skirt and a white vest shirt. She also wore some brown sued knee high boots and had her hair curled. She wore some make up too.

Yuffie was all dressed in pink mostly! She had a pink pleaded mini suede skirt. She also wore a white t-shirt that had a pink kitten printed on it. She also wore some see through tights and some pink boots just like Selph's only pink. She could hardly put her hair up as it was so short but she still managed to straighten it.

Yuna wore a purple mini skirt. A white vest top. A pink hooded jacket which flared out sleeves at the end. Black leather knee high boot. She had flicked her hair out so it kinda looked like Selphie's usually would. She wore some pink make up and also had some silver hoop earrings on.

Rinoa was wearing a mix of clothes which looked really cool. She was wearing a black denim mini skirt. A grey vest top with a long light blue wool sleeveless jacket. She also was wearing some see through tights and some suede black knee high boots. She wore some light make up and had curled her hair a little.

We left the house and walked down the street. The party was only a few blocks away. We were going to meet the guys there although Sora, Cloud and Irvine said they would be some what late.

We walked in and were greeted by Leon, Riku, the other Rikku, Paine and Nooj.

Rinoa went off with Leon. Riku with Yuffie and Rikku went off with Paine and Nooj.

Me, Namine, Selphie and Yuna went through the party to the garden. There were still a lot of people there as well.

We soon found Tidus and Wakka. Wakka was with a girl in a black skirt down to her knees. She had a grey top on. She had jet black hair and dark purple eyes. Her hair was swept into a high ponytail. She wore knee high black boots like mine and Nam's. She seemed pretty familiar.

Tidus and Yuna went to go talk to some other people while Wakka introduced his girlfriend to me, Selphie and Namine.

"Selph, Kairi, Nami, this is Lulu." We all said cheerful 'hi's'. She also said hi. They soon went to go find some other people to talk to leaving me, Nam and Selph alone.

We walked out into the garden. We could still hear the music pretty well. It was mostly rock or pop/r'n'b music.

We sat down at a table and started talking when 3 boys came up to us.

"Hey girls." We all nodded and smiled.

"I'm Richard." A guy with dark brown hair said. "And this is John." He said pointing to a guy with blonde hair. "And this is Ansem." (A/N: Thanks again Heather, remember you're Yuna 'kay?) He said as he pointed to a guy with long silver hair.

"Hi. I'm Kairi. This Namine and Selphie."

"Nice to meet you all." Ansem said and smiled. "Would you three like some punch or lemonade or something like that?"

"Coke please." Selphie said.

"Water please." Nam asked.

"Lemonade please." I asked.

The three walked off to get the drinks.

"Does this seem right?" I asked.

"What? With the guys?" Selphie asked. I nodded.

"Well there's nothing wrong with having a friendly convocation now is there?" Nam asked.

"I guess…I guess not." I was never usually like this. I just had a bad feeling I guess.

They came back over and handed us our drinks. We said thanks and each took sips of them.

The next thing we knew Tifa was taking them somewhere else. They waved as she dragged them away.

"That was…weird." I said finally.

"Yep." Selphie and Nam both said.

Some guy had asked Nam and Selph to dance and they did. I finished my drink and walked around looking to see if Sora had arrived. He hadn't obviously.

As I walked the room started to get all un-focused. I had to hold onto the stair railing for a second to keep my balance!

"Those…jerks…they…they…spiked…the…drinks." I said trying to keep my breath.

I looked at Nam and Selph on the dance floor. They didn't look to right either. I put my two fingers to my mouth and whistled to catch their attention over the loud music.

They turned their head over at me. They said what looked like goodbye to their dancing partners and walked over to me.

"Are…you ok…Kairi?" Namine asked having the same shortness in breath.

"Those guys…they spiked…they spiked our drinks." I said calmly.

"Yeah…probably. Let's go to the beach for some fresh air?" Selphie said. We all made our way to the door. We saw Yuna and told her we were going out for a bit. We walked to the beach clinging onto each other desperately.

When we arrived we all flopped down on the sand helplessly.

I was suddenly light headed and care free. I began to…to…laugh. I was laughing and the other two seemed to be joining in.

I sat up steadily and slowly began to stand up.

"I'm gonna go swimming." I said still slightly giggling. I didn't know what I was thinking.

"Okay." Nam said as she sat up. Selphie merely waved her hand. She was almost passed out.

I walked into the sea. The waves were really strong and I was weak so that hardly helped. I felt my foot touch something sharp and squealed. Nam and Selphie were passed out on the beach and the water was getting close to them

I tried to walk back but my foot was causing me so much pain. Suddenly I went all dizzy and could hardly see. I felt my legs give way and I collapsed into the water.

"KAIRI!" that was the last thing I heard before all I could see was darkness.

**Okayzie. Anotha cliffie I know. Lol. Plz review! Plzzzzzzzzzzzzz:( **


	6. Panic!

Chapter 6: Panic!

**Sora's POV.**

Me, Cloud and Irvine was going to be late to the party. Kairi, Namine and Selphie just said they'd meet s there.

We had to do some extra work. My dad had asked us for help on his car. It had recently broken down and he knew we were capable of fixing it ourselves.

After we finished we changed and headed to the party. It was about 8 now and the party was about 10 minuets away from my place.

We arrived at the party but couldn't see the girls anywhere. I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. I turned expecting it to be Kairi but it was Yuna.

"There you three are!" She said cheerfully.

"Sorry. Have you seen Selphie, Kairi and Namine?" Cloud asked her.

"Yeah they said they were going to the beach." Yuna told us.

"Okay we'll go get them. C'ya in a little bit." I said as we headed for the door. She stopped us again.

"Hey they didn't look so good. I'd hurry if I were you." This was worrying me now. I quickened my pace to a run and so did the other two.

We soon arrived on the beach. We saw Selphie and Namine passed out in the sand although I couldn't see Kairi anywhere.

"Namine! Selphie!" Cloud shouted as we ran to them.

"Where's Kairi?" I asked them slowly. They defiantly weren't with it. Selphie weakly pointed to sea. I just saw her figure.

My eyes widened when I saw her collapse.

"KAIRI!" I scream as I ran into the ocean.

I swam my fastest to were she had dropped. She soon came into view. I picked up her limp body. She was passed out. Te water was freezing and it was affecting me too. With Kairi in my arms I began to swim back.

When we finally got back to shore Cloud had woken Nam and was holding her tight while she had what looked like a coughing fit.

Selphie was slowly standing up with the help of Irvine.

I came to shore coughing. When Cloud saw us he ran up and threw his jacket over Kai. I collapsed next to her coughing up water.

"Is…she…okay?" I asked him.

"She has a pulse but she isn't breathing!" He said checking her pulse and looking for signs of breathing. My eyes widened.

I came up to her fast and began to give her CPR. He eyes flew open and she began to cough up water that she'd swallowed.

I smiled as tears ran down my cheeks. I was so happy she was safe. I ran my hand softly through her hair before she passed out again. She was okay this time she had just passed out.

I picked her up and leant her against a wall and sat next to her. The others came and sat next to us.

"What the heck happened?" I asked Selphie and Nam.

"Some bastards spiked our drinks!" Namine said angrily.

"Yeah! We came here to get some fresh air when we got all light headed. Kairi went swimming and while she was out we passed out after laughing for no reason." Selphie added.

It was getting late now. Selphie and Irvine had gone home and it was just me, Cloud, Namine and Kairi here now.

Namine had fallen asleep while leaning on Cloud and Kairi was still out cold.

"I don't know what I would have done if we lost them?" I admitted.

"Same here. We were just really lucky!"

"You said it! Imagine if we hadn't got here in time. No. Wait. Don't imagine that!"

"I won't. No more what if's okay. The important thing is there here and safe too." I nodded and looked at Kairi's sleeping face.

Suddenly Kairi began to groan and her eyes slowly opened. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Thank you Sora." She said softly. I kissed her softly.

"That's okay but next party you're waiting for us!" She nodded and began to sit up.

I stood up and held out my hand to her. Our clothes had dried now.

"Let's not mention this to our parent okay?" Cloud said. We both nodded.

He woke Namine up and we walked back to our houses.

Namine and Cloud walked home together and I walked Kai home.

**Kairi's POV. **

I groaned and opened my eyes. I looked up to see Sora. All the memories were coming back now.

Those jerks had spiked our drinks. We went for a walk. Got all weird. I went swimming. Nam and Selph passed out. I passed out in the water. I heard somebody call me. The next thing I knew Sora was giving me CPR. He saved me…again!

"Thank you Sora." I said as softly as I could. He leant in and kissed me.

"That's okay but next party you're waiting for us!" He said to me sternly. I nodded sharply.

Our clothes were completely dry now. He stood up and held out his hand to me. I took it and stood up.

Namine was asleep on Cloud I smiled slightly.

"Let's not mention this to our parent okay?" Cloud said. That was a good idea. Me and Sora both nodded.

Cloud began to wake Namine up and walked her home while Sora walked me home.

"Kairi." He said softly and took my hand.

"Hm?"

"You scared me tonight. I thought I lost you. I felt just like I did last year when we were fighting your dad. Imagine if I had lost you. I never told you I loved you today did I? I could have lost you!"

"I know. But I'm here now so don't worry."

"Okay. Kairi, I love you."

"I love you too Sora."

**Please R&R. **


	7. Sleepover

Chapter 7: Sleepover.

**Kairi's POV. **

I walked in my house. Almost all the lights were off. It seemed the only light that was on was a little side table lamp. The was shinning brightly, I showed me a piece of paper that wasn't there before.

I walked up to it slowly and looked at it. It said 'Kairi' on it in Mum's handwriting. I opened it and began to read it in my head.

_Dear Kairi,_

_Hope the party was fun. We've gone to you're Aunt Tina's for dinner. I've left some microwave pizza in the microwave. Just heat it for 2 minuets. We won't be coming home so we'll see you tomorrow. _

_Love you,_

_Mum._

_X X X X._

I folded it and put it in my back pocket. I walked into the kitchen and put it on for 2 minuets.

"Bing!" Was the loud high pitched noise it made when it was done. I took it out and put it on a dinner plate.

I was just about to start to eat my food when my mobile rang. I was still pretty jumpy from tonight so I jumped out of my skin. I looked at the caller ID. 'Sora.'

I smiled and answered the phone.

"Hey Sora."

"Hey Kairi. How you feeling now?"

"I'm fine now. Well…"

"What? What's wrong?"

"I'm just a bit jumpy, plus my Mum is staying over my aunts so the house is kinda creeping me out a little is all."

"Is it? I'm coming over!"

"W-Wait you don't…"

"C'ya in a minuet. Bye, love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone and returned to eating my small slice of pizza.

I put my empty plate in the sink and walked into the sitting room. I turned on the big light and turned on the TV.

I was flicking through the channels totally not paying attention when the door bell went. I got up and answered it. It was Sora just as I suspected.

"Hey." I said as I let him in.

"Hi Kairi." He said as he walked in. He kissed me quickly on the lips.

"You really didn't have to come here you know?" I said as I closed the door.

"Yeah I did."

We sat on the coach and watched some TV for a while. He put his arm around me and I leant on his chest.

"Sora…are you staying over?" I asked him.

"If that's okay with you."

"Sure."

"Where am I sleeping?"

"Well if you want I'll sleep in my parent's room and you can have mine?"

"Sure."

We watched TV for about an hour and then headed up to bed. I got my pyjamas out of my wardrobe, kissed Sora good night and went into my parent's room.

**Sora's POV. **

She walked out of the room and went into her parent's room. I looked out her window and gazed at the moon.

I stood looking out his window for about 5 minuets. I stepped away from the window and flopped down onto the bed. I took off my shirt and put it on the desk chair. Wait? I could hardly sleep in my boxers at her house! What if her parents came home early?

I walked out of her room and knocked lightly on her parent's door.

"Come in." I heard her sweet voice say. I walked in, she emerged from her parent's bathroom in some shorts and a baggy t-shirt with a teddy printed on it.

"U-uh I uh have nothing to go to sleep in." She gave a confused look. "I mean like pyjama trousers."

"Oh, right! You can borrow some of Patrick's."

"Thanks."

I walked out of the room once she handed me the trousers and went back to her room.

I put on the trousers and got into bed. So many thoughts were running through my mind…like… _"Why am I thinking about her so much tonight?" "She's only in the next room!" "Wonder what she's thinking?" _

**Kairi's POV. **

I got into the large bed and crawled under the covers.

I couldn't keep my mind off of Sora! What was wrong with me?

"_Why am I thinking about him so much tonight?" _

"_He's only in the next room!"_

"_Wonder what he's thinking?" _

I lay in bed for about an hour. I couldn't stop thinking.

"_Wonder if he's awake still?" _

I swung my legs out of bed and stood up. I walked out of my room and tapped on my room door lightly.

No answer.

"Sora?" I whispered as I opened the door slowly.

"Kairi? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Did I wake you?"

"No, I couldn't sleep anyway."

"Okay. Me neither."

He moved over and tapped his hand on the bed as if asking me to sit down next to him. I walked over and sat next to him.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" He asked me.

"I don't know actually. I was thinking too much." I leaned on his stomach and wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt his hands rest on my back.

"About?"

"You…"

"Oh really?" I nodded and giggled a little. He kissed my neck lightly. "And what were you thinking?"

"Just about you in general, how much I love you." I giggled; he was still kissing my neck and it really tiggled. "Why were you still awake?"

"Oh me? I uh was uh…heh heh…just…thinking too." He pulled away from my neck and hugged me again.

"About?"

"You as well."

"What were you thinking?"

"I don't know. Just stuff…memories, good times, and just…how much what happened tonight made me realised how much I really love you too." I smiled and hugged him tight.

Before I knew it…we had fallen asleep…In each other's arms.


	8. Talent show

Chapter 8: Talent show.

**Kairi's POV.**

Luckily when we woke up, mum wasn't home yet. We didn't get caught or anything so that was cool.

The rest of the month went the same. School, home, eating sleeping, hanging with friends and hanging with Sora. The usual. I'd never been around the school for Christmas last year so now was my year to experience it.

"So, what are we doing this year for talent show Selph?" Namine asked her.

"Don't know. But we need another singer because we always lay it on Yuffie and she wants to do other stuff too."

"Yeah. Hey, wait we got Kai."

"What? Wait! What are you talking about?" I asked, I was so confused.

"Well, at the end of every big tern we have a end of school assembly." Namine started.

"Basically they shove the entire school in the gym for a talk but there's some good stuff. People get prizes but best of all they hold a talent show in school to find performers from every year to perform at the assembly." Selphie said quickly.

"Did you catch that?" Nam asked and raised her eye brow at Selph.

"Just about."

"Well?" They both asked at the same time. I groaned and agreed.

"Wait shouldn't you see if I'm good enough first?"

"Kai, I've heard you! You rock!" Namine said nudging me a little.

We soon met up with the others and Nam told them all about me joining their group. There was such a big group we decided to split into two which worked.

In my group was of course me, Sora, Namine, Selphie, Cloud, Irvine, Yuna, Yuffie, Riku and Tidus.

In the other were Wakka, Rinoa, Leon, Quistis, Seifer, Rikku, Aerith, Paine, Gippal and Nooj.

I did ask Roxas but he said he had no musical talent and would just support us all.

After school we went to Sora's place which was huge! We all set up in the garage, which again was huge!

Sora was on guitar along with Tidus. Namine was a singer. Selphie was on piano or keyboard and had a little mic attached to do some backing vocals. Cloud was on drums. Irvine was on bass. Yuna was a singer, and so was Yuffie. And Riku played another guitar.

For this song it would be and Namine singing and then next talent show or performance it'd be Yuffie and Yuna. They were backing singers for this time.

We chose to sing 'All messed up' by a band called Breaking point.

The week went by and we performed at the talent show. Wakka's group was on before us and we stood in the audience and cheered them on.

They decided to sing something more into R'n'B. They sang 'Like you' by Bow wow and Ciara. They were really good. They got off and we said well done's before it was our turn.

We all took our places and the music started and we began to sing our song.

"_I hope I never wake up  
I dream about you all the time now  
And I don't wanna face  
Another night without you here  
Someday, someway, somehow  
We will be together again  
You know I've always wanted  
Just to feel the touch of your love  
You know I've always hated  
Knowing how far apart we are  
Someday, someway, somehow  
We will be together again  
I just want you to know" _

I was the first to sing. I was so worried I sounded like a stranggled cat or something.

"_Baby I'm all messed up in you  
You're far away  
But you're here with me  
Baby I'm all messed up in you  
You're all I need  
My everything"_

Me and Nam sang together.

"_Every night i wake up  
Hoping that I'll find you here and  
There's not a day that goes by  
I don't think about your smile  
Someday, someway, somehow  
We will be together again  
I just want you to know" _

Nam was a really good singer. She had such a deep bluesy voice.

"_Baby I'm all messed up in you  
You're far away  
But you're here with me  
Baby I'm all messed up in you  
You're all I need  
My everything"_

Again we sang together but this chorus we made slightly more powerful.

"_And I know that we will find a way  
To be together someday  
And I promise you that I won't leave  
I'll be here forever"_

I have no idea why I was made to sing that part.

"_Baby I'm all messed up in you  
You're far away  
But you're here with me  
Baby I'm all messed up in you  
You're all I need  
My everything"_

This was our last chorus.

"_I want you  
I need you  
I'm lost here without you  
I'm all messed up in you  
I hope i never wake up  
I dream about you all the time now."_

Was the last thing we sang.

Suddenly the crowd got up and clapped aand yelled praise. I think we were all taken back. They liked us! At least we didn't suck.

We all got off the stage proud of ourself and beagn to walk home. Sora said he was going to walk me.

"You were really good, Kai." He said sweetly as we walked down the street hand in hand.

"So were you!" I said and smiled at him.

"Think we'll win?"

"Maybe."

We soon reached my house and I invited Sora in for a little. It was Friday and we didn't exactly have anything better to do.

We walked in and took our shoes off by the door.

"Mum? Mum you home? Pat?" I called as i walked from the kitchen to the living room and back again.

"Kairi come here." Sora called to me from the kitchen. He held a note addressed to me in his hands. He gave it to me and I began to read it aloud.

"Dear Kairi,

Wehave gone to stay over at your aunts again. We'll be back on Sunday. There is pleanty of food and you can take care of yourself. You know how my rules work so I wont write them. Behave! Call me if you need anything.

Love you,

Mum.

X x x."

I folded the note and threw it in the bin.

"You wanna stay over mine?" Sora asked me.

"Nah, but thanks. Why don't you stay here?"

"Okay. That is if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Hate being here alone. Gives me the creeps."

We watched TV for a little, played some video games, watched a DVD, listened to some music and then went to bed.

Mum wasnt going to be back until Sunday so we just slept in the same bed. (A/N: No dirty thoughts!)

I clammered under the thivk warm quilt and snuggled up next to Sora. He wrapped his arm around me and I simply moved closer. He felt so warm. I rested my hand on his chest as i slowly breathed in the sweet smeel of him.

"Night Kairi." A muffled voice of Sora said to me.

"Night."

**Sora's POV.**

I lazily opened my eyes. It tool me a few seconds to register that I was at Kairi's.

I looked down at the sleeping figure that's hadnt moved from my arms. She looked so peaceful, just sleeping in my arms.

I felt like the luckiest man in the world or that christmas had come early. I loved her, she knew, I knew. There was no figting it and I didn't want to fight it either.

I lightly swept the strands of hair that covered her face away from her face and stroked it with my hand. I had never felt skin so soft and warm.

Her beautiful violet eyes fluttered open. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Morning." She said sleepily.

"Morning."

"Sleep well?"

"Never slept better. You?"

"The same."

We stayed in bed for about 10 minuets just looking at each other before decided it may be a good idea to get up.

**Kk I know its kinda like the last chap but like I've said before t has to be put in. Please R&R. **

Top of Form


	9. Awards, Holidays and Secrets

Chapter 9: Awards, holidays and secrets.

**Kairi's POV.**

I was sitting in registration on Monday. Sora had spent the weekend with me. It was possibly the best weekend of my life. How does it get any better?

I sat talking to Namine, she looked nice today. She had her hair up, little blonde strands coming out randomly to look good. She wore some light make-up as usual.

"So what you think our results were?" Nam asked, as if we knew?

"Wow Nam, I'm a mind reader! Let just find out!" Yuffie said sarcastically.

"Okay, okay!" She snapped.

"When we gonna get the results?" Yuna asked as she flicked through the pages of her magazine.

"Today apparently. But they always delay them." Selphie said while playing with a loose strand of her brown hair.

Suddenly the door flew open to reveal very out of breaths Sora, Riku and Roxas. They'd been hanging around a lot lately. They'd also been hanging with Leon and Irvine. Roxas and Irvine seemed to be best friends lately.

"What?" Selphie said just as confused as us.

"We…we…saw…the results." Roxas said through his breath.

"What're they?" Yuffie asked now on the edge of her seat.

"We…we…" Roxas tried to get out.

"Oh for! We won!" Riku said and patted Roxas on the back.

"Really?" Namine asked! Of course really! They wouldn't lie would they? Would they?

"No joke?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

"No friggen' joke!" Roxas said, now having his breath back.

We all screamed with happiness. I through my arms around Sora and hugged him tightly. Yuffie did the same to Riku.

"Congrats guys! But we need to settle now." Dr.Singh said as he arrived. Cloud, Irvine, Rinoa, Leon and Quistis arrived a bit after. The others were in a different form.

I couldn't believe we won! I'd never won ANYTHING before! I couldn't wait till we performed in the assembly. It was only tomorrow.

The day went past pretty fast after that. Lots of people had congratulated us for wining. When I got home I told mum, she was really glad we won too.

The next morning came final day of school for Christmas which meant it was today we had to perform.

I was so nervous. Namine and the others seemed FINE! It was amazing how calm they were, although they'd done it before I guess.

I pulled on my uniform and did my usual morning routine but tried to make my hair seem prettier fro the performance and put a little make up on. I cheerfully walked down stairs and was greeted my mum. She was looking at me and smiling.

I stopped drinking my orange juice and looked her with one eyebrow arched.

"What?" I asked wiping the moister from around my mouth that the juice had left.

"Nothing I just think you look pretty. Be right back." And with that she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. I rolled my eyes and went back to drinking.

Mum walked back into the kitchen holding a camera. I held up my arm in front of my face and backed away.

"Mum! No! Put it away!"

"Oh come on! So you'll remember it."

"Fine!" I removed my arm and let her take a picture.

There was a knock at the door, which I assumed to be Namine. Mum answered it while I got my thing all ready to go.

"Oh hey. Wasn't expecting you." I heard mum say. I rolled my eyes sarcastically and walked into the living room.

Last night mum had put up all the decorations and stuff for Christmas. A few presents were already down and I had already had a feel at mine.

"Hey Kai." I recognised that voice. It was Sora. I turned round and hugged him.

"Not to sound rude but…you knocked for me?" I asked and arched an eye brow at him.

"Yep. Wanted a change for once." I smiled and hugged him again.

"Sora? Kairi?" I heard mum call. We smiled and turned to face her. I still had my arms around Sora's neck and his hands were on my waist. Our eyes were filled with bright light form what mum was holding. A camera.

"Mum!"

"Wow is that the time? You two should get going. C'ya later. Good luck." She said as she pushed us out the door.

"Sorry about that. She's a pain sometimes." I apologised.

"I resent that!" I heard mum scream from the other side of the front door.

"Mum! Go away!"

Sora laughed as we walked down the path. He held his hand in mine as we walked to school.

"Oh my gosh! We forgot Namine!" I said as I began to rush back. I was held back by Sora gripping my.

"She said for me to come get you and she was gonna go get Cloud."

"So you need telling to come get me?"

"No! I mean, uh I Uh…"

"Sora, calm down I was joking!" I said as I meshed my fingers with his once more.

We walked to school and soon met up with our friends.

"Kairi!" Selphie and Yuffie shouted as they hugged me.

"W-whoa! What'd I do?"

"Nothing!" Selphie said as she released me from her hug. As did Yuffie.

"We just thought you may be nervous so we wanted to calm you down." Yuffie said as she played with a strand of her short black hair.

"Well I am but hugging me wont make it better." They looked a bit depressed. "But thanks anyway."

I had to go to my locker so I went and said I'd meet the others in tutor base. I walked up to my locker and opened it. I put my bag and my coat in ti seeing as we only had one lesson and then we were let out.

I closed my locker and yelped. Roxas had been standing behind the door looking very smug at my shock.

"Roxas!" I said as I punched him playfully.

"Wow. You're jumpy."

"Just a bit!"

"I just came to wish you good luck."

"Well thanks. I'll look out for you when we're up there."

Aerith walked up to us and to my shock linked hands with Roxas! What was going on?

"Hey sis." Aerith said cheerfully.

"Uh…I…you two are…uh together?"

"Oh yeah. Actually I was gonna tell you today." Roxas admitted.

"Oh thanks! Aer why didn't you tell me?"

"We only got together last nigh, Kai."

"Oh okay. Well I gotta go. See you two around."

I walked to tutor base but was stopped before I could get in the door. The group was outside with MacKeever.

"Oh hey, Kairi. We were just going to go practise but were waiting for you." He said in his Irish accent.

"Oh okay. Let's go."

"Wooo hooo!" Selphie and Namine shouted in unison. We all turned and arched our eyebrows at them. They giggled and we went on our way to the music class.

We started to practise and soon perfected it. By the time we were finished it was time to go to assembly. We walked in with our class and then had to sit at the side of the hall with the other performers. Aerith had put together a band all her own with some friends of her's.

They sang 'get right' by JLo. She wasn't a bad singer, although she only sang the chorus and the bridge really. She was playing guitar too.

They had a break in between where they gave out some awards. (Some of these awards exist, some don't.) (I mean at my school.)

"The award for the best musician goes to…Namine Slee." We all cheered so loud! She blushed and got up. She walked onto the stage area shook hands with Mr.Prunty, had a photo and sat back down with us.

We sat through some more awards and soon came to another person who we knew to accept and award.

"The award for biggest girly-girl goes to… (Gagan I bet you can tell already) Yuffie Masih!" She yelped with surprise. Another girly trait. Ran her fingers through her hair quickly and walked up to the stage area. She did the same as Nam and sat back down. She was blushing too.

"The award for the best advice giver goes to… Selphie Chaggar!" She was really shocked. She got up, accepted her award and sat back down smiling.

"Am I that good at giving advice?" She asked us. We all nodded and smiled.

"And finally the award for the class clown goes to…hey…heh what ya know! It goes to two people this year… Roxas Howe (My cousin) and Tidus Ramsbottom!" They got up and walked up and accepted their awards. Tidus shot a cheesy grin at the camera.

"Hey Tidus that's mine!" Sora shouted out to him, making the whole hall laugh.

"I do it better!" He shouted back, the hall filled with laughter again.

They took their awards and sat back down. Tidus sat next to Yuna, of course, and tried to flirt. Sora smirked and pulled me close and stuck his tung out at Tidus.

Our band was called to the stage and we went up. We all stood in our positions and the music began. We sang our song and then sat back down. Everyone had cheered for us.

After the assembly we went back to tutor base and waited for the buzzer to ring. We had a half day so we got let out early.

**Namine's POV.**

I was standing behind my seat next to Quistis and Rinoa. I was so bored of waiting for the damn buzzer to go. I leaned against my desk and blew my blonde bangs out of my blue eyes.

I could hear Nooj and Wakka talking. I couldn't help but listen, especially when I heard Kairi being mentioned.

"So what're you gonna do? She's with Sora, and she clearly loves him." Wakka said trying to convince him out of whatever the hell he was planning. (I'm just not happy with this guy so this is just pure anger here.)

"So what! She's gonna fall for me in a second when she see's how much better I am for her! Much better than him!"

"Whatever you say. I don't think you're 'plan' or whatever will work, ya."

I gasped and turned sharpish. I had to listen more.

"How would you get him away from her either anyway! He loves her too!"

"The way I get the thing I want from guys. I threaten them of course! I could so take him!"

"You couldn't take Kairi though. If she found out she'd kick you ass all the way down Destiny high street!"

"So she won't!"

I was so mad! Sora was my best friend too! There was no way I was letting this happen!

"Yes she will you asshole! I'll tell her and Sora personally!" I was about to turn again when he grabbed my arm tightly and squeezed it hard. It hurt…a lot!

"No you won't! Wouldn't wanna get hurt? Wouldn't wanna get you precious Cloud hurt!"

That was it! I knew Cloud could take him. He'd done it before! And Sora helped!

"Yes she will! Let go! Let go you wanker!" (Sorry! I had to! I love it when Nami has a go at people! She so cute!) I pried free and ran out as soon as the buzzer went. I could hear Kai and Sora calling after me. I didn't care. I couldn't take Nooj.

I ran behind a corner and leaned on a wall out of breath. The sun was shining brightly. I rested my hand on my knees and stared at my shoes. Suddenly my light was gone. A tall shadow was in front of me. I looked up and was filled with terror. Nooj.

I tried to walk away but he pushed me hard against the wall. It hurt again. I let out a little yelp of pain.

"If you tell Kairi little Namine, I'll hurt you!"

"And what if I do you ass! What are you gonna do!" He leaned forward and whispered coldly in my ear. My eyes widened. He stepped back and smirked, and then walked away. I fell to my knees and rested my head in my hands.

"_I don't HURT girls, but what I do to you would still hurt, a lot." He touched her ass while he said this. He meant rape! No! He wouldn't…would he? _

KAY I'M DONE! SHUD I CHANGE MY RATING? WHAT YOU GUYS THINK? I'LL UPDATE ASAP. I'M CURENTLY TRYING TO GET ALL MY STORYS FINISHED SO I CAN START NEW ONES. PLZ R&R. POOR NAMINE. WOULD HE? COULD HE? WILL SHE TELL KAI AND SORA? WILL CLOUD HELP? WILL KAIRI KICK HIS ASS OR GET INTO TROUBLE HERSELF? WILL NOJJ HURT SORA? WHO KNOWS? READ ON TO FIND OUT. HE HE. MO HA HA HA HA HA HA!

LISA

XXX


	10. Secrets revealed

Chapter 10: Secrets revealed

**Kairi's POV.**

I was in total confusion. Nam just ran off! Right there! Right then! She didn't even say goodbye to Cloud let alone me and Sora!

"Off!" Someone banged hardly into me. It was Nooj.

"Oh I'm so sorry Kai."

"No problem." I smiled and he continued to walk fast down the corridor.

I walked with Sora down the corridor to my locker. I grabbed my coat and we soon left. I didn't see Namine anywhere at all!

We walked down Destiny high street. I was gonna go see if Nam was about, maybe at the beach.

"Where is she?"

"Maybe she didn't feel like hanging out?"

"Not like her at all. At least not to say anything about it isn't."

"Fine, let's keep looking."

We walked into MacDonald's to see Selphie and Yuffie eating some food. Selph had a cheese burger while Yuffie, surprise surprise, had a salad.

"Hey have you two seen Nami? She just went off."

"Well we haven't seen her." Yuffie said after taking a sip of her coke or whatever she was drinking.

"Yeah but, that's not like to just go off!" Selphie said now looking concerned.

Suddenly my head flew up when I saw a blonde girl run past the window. Not just any blonde. Namine! She was headed to the beach!

"I'll catch you later." And with that I ran out after, I could hear Sora following behind me.

I ran up and stopped to see her. On the beach. Head buried in her knees. Crying. I walked up to her slowly and sat down besides her. She looked up and her sobs became louder. I hugged her but she just carried on crying. Sora joined me but just sat on the other side of her.

"Nam…whats wrong?"

"I…I…I c-can't s-say."

"Is it Cloud?"

"No."

"Me?"

"No."

"Sora?"

"No! Kai I really can't say."

"Oh yes you can! Tell me!"

"Fine…well…"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Nooj! No way! And Namine, poor Namine. I was in no way gonna let this just wash over me. I got up sharply.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked me and grabbed my arm.

"I'm going to go sort it out!"

"No you can't!"

"And why not?"

"'Cause!"

"'Cause?"

"'Cause! You might get hurt! Let me and Cloud handle it.2

"Excuse me! I can totally handle myself!"

"Oh really?"

"Sora! What're you doing? Trying to get me MORE pissed off?"

"No! But maybe its about time you let other people handle your problems!"

"No! It's not! You may think girls are all weak and in need of help but I don't!"

"Well you clearly do!"

"No I don't!"

"Kairi, you're just going to get hurt and when you do, don't come to me 'cause I'll just say I told you so!"

I was so mad at him! Why was he being like this! He knew I could handle myself! He knew! So why?

"I won't get hurt and I won't need your, of all people's help!" And with that I stormed off to prove I wasn't weak. I was going to let my anger out on Nooj.

**Sora's POV. **

What just happened? Did we just break up? The things I said were starting to sink in.

I looked at Nam. She was just in total shock! Same as me. I just didn't want her to get hurt because I love her but I couldn't find a way to out it.

"I'm screwed aren't I?" She nodded.

"You know Kairi isn't weak and you know she hate seeming that way!"

"Argh! I know, I know!"

"Look I know you love her and want to protect her but she wants to protect you and me, that's why she's gone to sort Nooj out."

"But…What if his friends are there?"

"Then we have a problem."

We both sprinted off to get help just in case. I didn't want this to be the end for me and Kai but I didn't want her to get hurt either.

BUM BUM BUM! YAY A SORA AND KAI ARGUMENT! YAY! LOL! I'LL UPDATE SOON-ISH.


	11. Revenge has it's kickbacks

Hi guys and gals. I've figured out the order I'm gonna complete my stories in…

Young love 2.

Come from the heart (It's only got like 3 chapters till its over.)

Passion.

Our hearts are battlegrounds.

Once I'm finished all these I can start some new ones. I may even have time to start a Young love 3 depending on…

I get enough good feedback.

I can think of some ideas. LOL. XD

Ne'wayz…Review thanks! You guys are all such great reviewers so I'm gonna start personally thanking you here! XD

SuperSelph1992: Thanks Gagz! This is a Kai and Sora story…you think I'm gonna let them get hurt too bad or break up. LOL. C'ya at school. xxx

.Oh.Your.Hott: I know! I don't want them to be so in love they don't fight ya no? Thanks for the review.

Lovora123: Tee Hee. You'll have to wait and see what happens next. Also, once again, Kai and Sora WILL work it out! Don't worry.

Kingdom219: Thanks, glad you like it.

Sorasgirl333: Thanks for the review Heather! XD. I know I hate fights but every couple has to have them to get feelings out, right? Talk to you online hopefully. Xxx

Sorakairi forever: I do understand that guy just wanna protect us 'cause they love us. That's why I thought it important that I put both side in. Neither of them is right in this fight. Thanks for the review.

On with the story!

Chapter 11: Revenge has its kickbacks.

Kairi's POV.

I rounded the corner sharpish. I knew exactly where Nooj would be. He was way into his football (soccer) so he'd be playing at the cage pitch. It was about a 2 minuet walk from where I was.

I could see the cage pitch coming into view and could see Nooj playing football, just as I suspected. He saw me coming and smiled.

"Ah Kairi what do I owe this pleasure?"

"This asshole!" I punched him clean in the jaw. He fell back and put his hand on his jaw and groaned in pain. "Get up!" I looked down on him.

"What they hell did you do that for?" He asked as he got up.

"Because, 1. I will never give up Sora for you! And if you touch him I'll kill you! 2. You do NOT threaten to rape my best friend ever!"

"Oh, Namine. She wasn't supposed to say anything. I'll have to repay her for that."

That was it! I kicked him in the stomach. He hunched over and held his stomach. I punched his back and he sprawled face first onto the floor.

"Get…her." He groaned.

"What are you tal-AH!" A knife had presented itself around my neck. I looked at the person who was holding it. It was that guy Ansem and his buddies! I stayed still. Any false moves and I'd be done for.

"Kairi, nice to see you again. Not with Namine and Selphie I see." He said coldly.

"No. And your little spiking trick didn't work!"

"Yeah, sadly. This time it'll work."

"What are you talking about?"

"See I had them spike your drinks. I also beggared with the guys car so Sora would have to be late. I didn't quite expect Namine and Selphie to be there too but I guess if it worked they'd be a bonus." Nooj explained.

"You sick pig!"

"Now, now! May I remind you of the knife around your neck?" As if I could forget! I didn't move an inch.

"Kairi!" I heard some familiar voices calling. I shifted my eyes to see Sora, Cloud, Roxas, Aerith and Namine running up to me.

"Stop right there! Another move and she gets it!" Ansem shouted as he pulled me so we were facing the others.

"Leave now." I said in a worried tone.

"Not a chance!" Sora shouted at us.

"Let my sister go now!" Aerith shouted as she stepped forward a bit. Ansem breathed in hard a tightened his grip on my bringing the knife closer.

"Namine! I thought we had agreed to keep quiet!" Nooj said coldly. Cloud moved in front of her.

"Fuck off asshole!" He shouted as he protected Nam. Nooj simply waved it off.

"Pathetic." He mumbled under his breath.

"Hey!" I heard a familiar voice say. I heard a smacking sound. Nooj was on the floor and Ansem too. I was let go and turned to see who it was. My eyes widened.

"Don't touch my daughter again!"

"Kairi!" Aerith shouted as she ran to my side.

I looked at the tall man. Big build, brown and red-ish hair, Brown eyes.

"Dad…"

Bum bum bum! Dad again! Won't this guy ever give up? LOL. I'll update soon. Like I said up there this is my main story at the moment. I know its short but like my English teacher says…"Short chapters create suspense." Also I took your advice sorakairi forever and changed my rating. I think I may change Young love 1's rating seeing as it had quite a bit of violence in it.

Till next time.

Love always,

Lisa.

xxxx


	12. You havent changed

Hi people. I know I only updated earlier but I want to finish this off ASAP. I think I only have like 2 chapters left.

On to the review thanks…

The thing has gone all dumb so It won't let me see my review so I'm having to do it from e-mail. Sorry if you name gets left out. 

SuperSelph1992: Once again, thanks Gagz. Thanks for the imagining me kicking Nooj's ass! Go me! You know I was going to on Monday! LOL! Ne'ways mum would totally have kicked their asses if they touched me. When I was 5 some girl pushed me over so she chased them down the street. LOL. It was soooo funny!

YOURxLIDDLExNINJA: Thanks I'm glad you're enjoying it.

Sorakairi forever: Honestly, Kai doesn't trust him either. Thanks for the review. And don't worry I think Dad scared the crap outa Nooj and Ansem. LOL.

Sorasgirl333: Yep, it's weird but you'll just have to wait and see what happens next. LOL. XD

Lovora123: Thanks so much. Glad you like it. Oh and I got your myspace message. I added u. Thanks again.

.Oh.Your.Hott: Yeppers I'm an British babe all the way. LOL. Thanks for the review. XD

Like I said sorry if your not on here. 

On with the story!

_Last chapter…_

"_Hey!" I heard a familiar voice say. I heard a smacking sound. Nooj was on the floor and Ansem too. I was let go and turned to see who it was. My eyes widened. _

"_Don't touch my daughter again!"_

"_Kairi!" Aerith shouted as she ran to my side. _

_I looked at the tall man. Big build, brown and red-ish hair, Brown eyes. _

"_Dad…" _

Chapter 12: You haven't changed!

**Kairi's POV.**

What the hell was going on? Why was he here? Sticking up for me? Why? How?

"What the hell are you doing here?" Aerith snapped at him.

"I came to see my two best girls."

"Take a hike!" I screamed at him!

I looked at my friends. Sora, Namine, Roxas and Cloud. They were all still here!

"Run! Don't argue just run! Now!" I shouted at them.

"No Kairi!" Sora said back.

"Sora please, just go. I'll be okay Aerith is here."

"Fine. I'm gonna call you in 5 minuets!" And with that they took off down the street.

"Why did you help me!"

"If they hurt you then there would be no more left for me!"

I backed away and grabbed Aerith. I glared at him. I swear if looks could kill he'd be in his grave right now.

"You haven't changed!"

And with that he lunged at us. We dodged it just barely.

"Come on!" I shouted as me and Aerith sprinted off down the street. He was now chasing us. It was just like re-living last year.

_Flashback. _

_My heart was racing. How was staying together? My breath was becoming heavy now. Could he tell? He was walking towards me, still smirking. I hated this. _

"_So, where's your boyfriend?" He said evilly._

"_Away from you!" I screamed. "Touch him or any of my friends again and I will end you!" His smirk vanished. He was pissed. I got ready for his attack. He began to run up to me; I quickly ducked and stuck out my leg. It worked he fell flat on his face. I kicked him hard and began to run away, I hoped to get him to follow me and it worked. He was chasseing me now. He was going to kill me. I knew this was it for me. I had to do it though. For my mum and Patrick, for Namine, for everyone, for Sora. _

_End of flashback. _

We rounded the corner and hid in a small alleyway. I tried to think of something quick!

"Aerith, go to your place. I'll go to mine. Get the police. I'll find a way to keep him at bay."

"But…"

"Just do it!" She nodded.

I stuck my head out of the alley the coast was clear. I ran my fastest back to my house. I got in and bolted all the doors. He was in no way getting in.

I was going to go find something to use as a weapon when my mobile rang. Oh right, Sora was gonna phone. I looked at the caller ID and sure enough it was Sora.

"Sora?" I answered it.

"No, but I know exactly where he is."

"Dad! Where's Sora! What have you done to him?"

"I haven't just got Sora you know! I think the names are Namine, Cloud and Roxas."

"No! Where are they?"

"The school basement. Locked away. Tied up and knocked out."

I wasn't even thinking! I closed my phone and ran out of the house. Down the street, towards the school.

I ran through the gates and down the playground. I went through the janitors place and soon came to the basement door. I opened it and went down.

"Sora? Nam? Cloud, Roxas?" I whispered. Then I saw them. Just as he had said. Tied up and knocked out. I ran to them and un-tied them all.

"Sora! Sora! Sora, wake up!" I shouted as I shook him a little. His eyes slowly opened and widened when he saw me.

"Kairi!" He pulled me into a big hug.

"Sora. Where's…"

"Me?" Came a deep voice. Out of a dark corner stepped my dad.

"So…what do you want anyways?"

"I want you dead, and your little boyfriend!"

"Like I said before. Touch him and your finished old man!" Ok he didn't like that.

_Flashback. _

"_So, where's your boyfriend?" He said evilly._

"_Away from you!" I screamed. "Touch him or any of my friends again and I will end you!" His smirk vanished. He was pissed. _

_End of flashback. _

He lunged at us. We split into two different directions. Sora went left, I went right. (By the way Sora and Kairi are still in argument and haven't made up yet.) He crashed into a pile of cardboard boxes.

"Sora, wake up the other and get them out!" He nodded and began to wake Cloud. He woke up easy and picked up Namine. She was still out. Sora dragged Roxas who was stirring a little.

They got up the stair and got them out.

"Kairi come on!" Cloud shouted down to me.

"No! I'm finishing this now! Get Aerith, call the police!" he nodded and ran back the others.

"So…you wanna finish this?" I said as he got up.

"If I remember correctly you couldn't take me without the help of your little friends."

"That was then. This is now!"

**Sora's POV.**

"Where are you going?" I asked Cloud as he walked over to Roxas and tried to wake him.

"She said to go to Aerith's and get the police."

"No way! We can't just leave her! I'm gonna stay in case she needs help."

I ran over to the basement door. I stopped. I heard a crash and a scream, Kairi's scream!

**Kairi's POV. **

He lunged at me. I just dodged him. I stood on a fighting position. He got up and threw a punch. I just barley missed it, I felt his fist sweep across my uniform. I tried to kick his stomach but he caught my foot and pulled me onto the hard floor. "Argh!" I screamed as my back met the floor. I tried to pick him up but he came over and hauled me into a wooden cabinet. The glass shattered and landed on my body. I felt some shard scratch my skin. I screamed as my body fell to the floor hard.

**Sora's POV.**

I opened the door to see Kairi lying on the floor. Shattered glass over her body. Her dad standing over her.

"Kairi!" I screamed as I began to run down the stairs.

"No!" She shouted as she slowly got up. The glass cracked underneath her black school shoes. (Remember they just got out of school.)

"This is my fight."

"Your fight that's gonna get you killed Kai!"

"Just…get the police." She said wearily. I could tell she was drowsy by how her voice was low and sounded tired.

"Kairi your gonna pass out!"

"Sora! Just stop okay!"

"Trouble in paradise?" Her dad asked evilly.

Her head shot up to look at him. She wasn't too happy now. I could tell.

She lunged at him fast. So fast he couldn't dodge her. She threw a hard punch into his gut and a strong kick up his ass. Then she punched his face twice pushed him hard into another cabinet holding tin of paint. He was sent flying and knocked the cabinet over. The tins of paint fell onto him. He tried to use his arms to cover his head but they exploded when they hit him making him look like he lost a game of paint balling.

He looked up. There was some blue paint running down his face and he had a split lip and a cut down his cheek.

"How…dare…you…now…you're…gonna….now…you're gonna…" He tried to mumble out.

"FREEZE!" I turned to see police running in followed by Aerith, Namine, Roxas and Cloud. They ran over to her dad and cuffed him. They pulled him up and walked him up the stairs.

I looked at Kairi. She was gonna faint. She looked so tired and dazed. Her expression was blank. (Kinda like her expression was on the Neverland pirate ship.)

She began to fall backwards. I bolted down and luckily caught her. I knelt down on the floor with Kairi in my arms.

The other walked up to us and sat down with me. Aerith took her sister's hand in hers.

"Will she be okay? She looks a little beat up." Aerith asked.

"……"

"She'll be fine. She's tough." Cloud answered for me. I couldn't talk. I just looked at Kairi softly. That's 3 times I've almost lost her now.

The paramedics rushed in to look at Kairi. They put her on a stretcher and took her away. I stared at the door after they were gone. I hope she's okay.

"She'll be okay." Namine said and placed her hand on my shoulder. I nodded sadly.

What if she isn't okay? She took some pretty bad head wounds. She could be really hurt! She could die!

BUM BUM BUM! He he. Will Kairi die? Will Sora and Kairi make up if she's okay? Will everything be okay again? You'll have to wait and see. 

Next Chap will be the last. tear. LOL. I may do a YL3 depending on if I get enough good feedback and also if I can think of a good story line. If I do then it won't be until I can finish my other stories. 

Till next time,

Love always to ya, 

Lisa

xxx


	13. Christmas Day

dHiya people! Woo hoo! This is the last chap of this story! Finally! (Jumps around and cheers!) I may do an YL3 I may not. I don't know but first I have to finish my other stories.

.Oh.Your.Hott: Thanks for the idea but I'm just gonna stick with what I got planned out in my weird mind of mine. LOL. Thanks anyway. You've been a great reviewer!

SuperSelph1992: Yeah. (Guys I have to put up with this crazy girl at school! LOL) Girl power! LOL! You crazy chick! LOL!

These are all the reviewers I've had since the beginning of YL2…

.Oh.Your.Hott, SuperSelph1992, Sorasgirl333, Lovora123, Sorakairi forever, Kingdom219, YOURxLIDDLExNINJA, Rockbeast212, dbzgtfan 2004, Sora's Guardianangel, Princessofheartkairi, and Tsuki Kirian.

You guys have been great reviewers and some of you even reviewed YL1. Thank you so much for all your reviews!

On with the story!

Chapter 13: (YL1 only had 13 chaps too! LOL!) Christmas Day.

**Kairi's POV. (Yes, she isn't dead!) (Or is she? LOL Joke she's alive! LOL Gagan you totally wet your pants! LOL!) **

I was released after about 3 days in hospital. Everyone had come to visit, everyone apart from Sora. They hadn't spoken but the others had told me what happened.

I didn't want this to be the end of Sora and me. I loved him more than words could say. I just wanted him to hold me and tell me how much he loved me. I missed him more than I had ever missed anything.

Dad was back behind bars. Turns out he broke out. Somehow. Nobody knows for sure but they think he had help from somebody. Not sure who though.

I fell back on my bed. I had just got back in and it was frickin' Christmas eve. I sighed and found myself falling to sleep.

I found myself dreaming the same dream I'd had every night since I last saw Sora.

_It was a cold night. The snow was coming down hard. I walked through the knee length, thick, cold, white snow. _

_I walked down to the beach. The cold breeze swept through my crimson hair and my scarf blew in the wind. I heard footsteps behind me approaching. It was Sora. _

_He smiled warmly and held his arms as if to ask for me to hug him. I ran as fast as I could into his arms. We both got knocked over into the cold white snow. It didn't seem cold while he was holding me though. I still felt as if it was a warm Destiny Island day. _

"_Kairi?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_So am I. That fight was stupid!" _

"_I know." _

_He pulled me in and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back. We lay there. In the snow. Kissing wildly. _

_I never wanted him to let me go ever again. _

"_Kairi…" He whispered softly into my ear. I closed my eyes and…_

"Kairi! Kairi! Kairi, get up already!" I heard somebody calling me.

"Go way!" I groaned as I pulled my covers higher.

"Go way? What's go way? Anyway! Kai, don't you want you PRESANTS!"

I sat bolt up right. The covers came up with me somehow. I cursed the covers muffled and threw them off. I jumped up but my foot got caught in the covers!

"DAMMIT!" I shouted as I lay front first trying to get the damn covers off my foot. I followed Aerith downstairs where everyone was waiting for me.

I opened all my presents and so did everyone else. I was gonna give all my friends their presents when I see them next.

After a nice breakfast I went upstairs and changed. I turned on my radio and one of favourite songs came on. It was 'my hero is you' by Hayden Panettiere. I sang along while I rummaged through my wardrobe. I had got some clothes for Christmas so I decided to wear some of them.

I chose some black combats with a bright pink belt. My pink and black vans. And my FAVE item a black t-shirt that says 'Boys are stupid…throw rocks at them' and then a picture of a little cartoon boy being pelted with little rocks. (I actually have this top! Thanks for it Shan! I love love love it!)

"_Best wrap up warm today because it cooold outside! Yes, that's right! It's actually cold on Destiny Island." _The very annoying DJ announced. I shrugged and took out a little black jacket. I sorted out my hair and did my morning routine.

I walked downstairs and sat down. After flicking through the channels and channels of Christmas repeats I decided to go for a walk. I picked up my black coat and my pink scarf and pink gloves.

"I'm going for a walk mum! Phone when you want me home."

And with that I walked out and closed the door behind me.

**Normal POV.**

After Aerith was sure Kairi had gone she ran into the living room, jumped over the sofa and picked up her phone. She dialled someone's number and waited for an answer.

"She's going to the beach." She said as the other voice answered.

"Ok, thanks."

**Kairi's POV.**

I walked down the cold streets. I had my hands shoved in my pockets and my head down. I found myself walking to the beach.

I stood on the sandy beach. The cold breeze swept through my hair. I closed my eyes and breathed in the cold salty air.

"Sora…" I whispered as I closed my eyes and breathed in.

"Yes Kairi?"

My eyes shot open and I jolted around to face Sora. I smiled at him softly. He smiled back.

"How are you?" He asked and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I'm…ok I guess. You?"

"Same. Oh come on this isn't why I came to find you!"

"Oh and why is it then!"

"'Cause!"

"Because?"

"Because… I miss you so much Kairi! I feel like I lost a part of me!"

"Yeah well so do I!"

"Well the reason we're fighting is because I love you so damn much that I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Sora…" I lowered my head to stared at my shoes. He pulled my chin up gently.

"Look at me! This is 3 times I've almost lost you now Kairi! I love you so much! I don't know how I'd live without you!"

Suddenly a white flake fell onto Sora's nose. We both looked up to see snow flakes falling onto us. I smiled slightly.

I was looking up when I felt Sora's warm hand grasp mine. I looked at him and smiled. I had tears coming down my cheeks down. I had held them back so much but I couldn't hold them in anymore.

He brought his hand up to my cheek and wiped away the tears.

"Kairi…" He whispered as he pulled me into a soft embrace. I hugged him back and buried my face into his warm chest. I breathed in his sweet scent. I smiled and his hand stroked my hair softly.

"I love you." I said muffled by his shirt. He pulled me back a bit and looked deep into my eyes. He pulled me in and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back and he pulled back again.

"I love you too, so much! Don't ever go getting into trouble again! I can't bear the though of losing you." I nodded and kissed him again.

"Woo hoo! Go Sora! Go Kairi!" I heard some familiar voices shout to us. Our heads shot over to the sidewalk where Selphie, Irvine, Namine, Cloud, Yuffie, Riku, Wakka, Tidus, Yuna, Lulu, Roxas, Rinoa, Leon, Quistis, Seifer and Aerith stood! (Whoa that's alota people!)

I smiled and pulled away from Sora. Namine and Selphie ran up to me and hugged me tight.

"Finally!" Selphie said as she ruffled Sora's Hair.

"Yeah! We thought you may never get back together!" Yuffie admitted as she slid Riku's hands around her waist. He rested his chin on the top of her head. He flashed me a grin and Sora pushed him.

"What was that for?"

"You stole my grin!" Sora said in a cute huff.

"You mean this grin?" Tidus asked as he pulled the very same grin. Sora groaned and turned to see us all grinning like him.

"NO! IT'S MINE!"

We all cracked up laughing and I hugged Sora again.

"No, no! You can't get me back that easy!"

"Sure I can." I said as I kissed him lightly.

"Fine you can!" I giggled and turned to see everyone throwing snow balls. I smirked and fell on the snow imitating that I had hurt my ankle.

"Kairi!" Sora said worried as he knelt beside me. I smirked and threw a snow ball at him. "Hey! Oh you wanna play with snow now?" He bent down and scooped up some snow.

"Sora! No!" I shouted as I ran down the beach. He collided into me and we both fell into the sand. I giggled as he lay on top of me.

He smiled softly at me and lifted his hand and swept some hair out of my eyes. I smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Love you." I said softly.

"Love you too."

END! LOL! Yay! It's over! Thanks again you guys! I love ya all! Please review and remember I need feedback if ya want a YL3! Bi Bi!

Luv ya all!

Lisa! 

xxx


End file.
